Food providers such as restaurants and cafés often have many consumers who desire swift food service, such as those accustomed to relatively hurried lifestyles or desiring takeout food “to go”. The total turnaround time for such a customer to receive his food (between when the customer enters a food provider store location and when the customer receives his food) is typically ideally minimized to increase overall sales and improve customer service and satisfaction. One strategy to minimize the turnaround time is to increase efficiency of the food provider, such as improving efficiency of food preparation. However, there is a limit in the level efficiency that a food provider can obtain, particularly without significantly including food quality. Furthermore, independent of food provider operations, a customer often must endure waiting to submit his order to the food provider and/or waiting for his order to be prepared. Thus, there is a need in the food industry field to create new and useful methods for submitting a food order remotely. This invention provides such new and useful methods.